Trouble with Twins
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Sam and Scott have been called twins even though they are cousins and Scott is eight years older. They look so similar because their mothers are identical twins who married Braddock brothers. How much they look alike can cause problems for them. One-shot stories about times when one was assumed to be the other.
1. Unscheduled Visit

**Trouble with Twins**

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ _: Sam and Scott have been called twins even though they are cousins and Scott is eight years older. They look so similar because their mothers are identical twins who married Braddock brothers. How much they look alike can cause problems for them. One-shot stories about times when one was assumed to be the other._

 _ **Disclaimers**_ _: I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC) and original story content._

* * *

 **Unscheduled Visit**

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – 3:00 a.m.**_

Sam trudged to his door wondering who the hell was knocking at three in the morning. He had to be up in another hour to prepare to go to work. He made it to his door and peered through the peep hole. What the hell was he doing here?

Yanking open the door, Sam groused, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what the hell are you doing here? Especially at zero three hundred."

Sauntering into Sam's apartment Scott dropped his pack on the floor by the door and said, "Nice welcome, Sam. Got coffee?"

Sam closed the door and headed to the kitchen area and manually flicked on the coffee maker that was set to automatically turn on in fifty minutes. He turned back around and stared at Scott through sleep crusted eyes. "You ruined a good dream."

Smiling, Scott said, "Sorry, Doppelganger. My flight got diverted to Toronto due to a mechanical issue and I have a long layover until the next available flight. I have to be back at the airport by three in the afternoon. Instead of crashing at the airport, I thought you wouldn't mind if I crashed on your couch. It's been a hell of a week and I'm bone tired."

Sam pulled out the coffee pot and set a cup under the flow of black gold as he poured from the pot into another cup. Removing the cup from the maker and replacing the pot, Sam turned and handed one of the cups to Scott.

He yawned and said, "Yeah, no problem. I gotta be at work at four thirty today. Ed asked me last night to come in early to help him win a bet with Team Five."

Scott sipped his coffee and asked, "What kind of bet?"

"Shooting of course. Ed overheard them boasting about their new sniper. You know Ed … so competitive." Sam sipped his coffee and sank down into his black swivel chair as Scott sat on his couch.

"So, what do you need to do?" Scott asked as he kicked his shoes off and put his sock clad feet on Sam's table. _Ah, finally someplace comfortable to sit._

Snorting, Sam said, "Shoot better than Team Five's rookie."

Grinning, Scott replied, "You could do that in your sleep."

"At this rate, I might have to." Sam rubbed his eyes. "We've had a hell of a week, too. Lots of overtime."

Noticing the dark circles under Sam's eyes, Scott asked, "Nightmares giving you problems again?"

"No," Sam answered not wanting to say more.

Scott grinned. "Oh. Overtime is cutting into extracurricular activities."

Sam chuckled. "No, just making it difficult to get a good night's sleep."

Scott glanced at the bedroom door. "Should I go?"

"No. She's not here tonight. We both needed actual sleep," Sam found himself sharing. Scott always affected him this way. Scott got stuff out of him that no one else ever could.

Taking a long drink of his coffee, Scott replied, "Wish my nights were occupied like yours. I'm missing Laura real bad. Been away too long and not getting home for another two weeks."

"Where you headed to next?"

"CFB Esquimalt. I just finished the threat assessment at CFS St. John's after doing the one for CFB Halifax." Scott scooted down on the couch as the weariness he felt caught up with him.

Sam stood and grabbed Scott's coffee mug. "You can take my bed. I'm just gonna shower and head on in. Not worth it to go back to sleep now."

"Sorry I woke you," Scott said as he rose. He would take Sam up on his offer—a bed sounded really good right now.

Walking to his small kitchen, Sam replied, "Don't be. I'm glad you came here instead of hanging out in the airport."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gun Range**_ _ **– 5:00 a.m.**_

Ed gloated as Sam bested Team Five. They won coffee for a week. He patted Sam on the back and grinned as he boasted, "Samo shoots better asleep than you do wide awake."

Carl Buckner, Team Lead of Team Five, just shook his head. He thought for sure that their rookie sniper, Diego Costa, would best Sam. Diego was also an ex-Special Forces sniper. It had been close, but Sam retained his top spot.

Diego just chuckled as he and Sam shared a look at Ed's over-the-top boasting. They both knew they were closely matched in skill. Although, Diego had to concede, Sam Braddock lived up to his reputation—both in Special Forces and in SRU. He could learn a few things from Sam.

Sam yawned. "I could use one of those coffee's now. An iced capp preferably."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit," Carl grumbled and headed out with the rest of Team Five.

Ed called out, "Make mine a double double. We'll be in the gym." He turned to Sam and took in his tiredness. "Samo, you okay for shift? Looking a bit ragged around the edges."

"I'm good. Just need a bit of caffeine." Sam started for the gym.

"Nightmares? If so, we could go meet up with the group and talk if you want. Greg would be happy to go with us, too."

Sam shook his head. "Not nightmares, just the long shifts lately. Hard to shut down after work." It was a truthful statement—just not the whole truth. It wasn't easy to shut down when all he wanted to do was have passionate sex with the woman he loved.

Ed took Sam's comment at face value and replied. "I hear ya. Been a hell of a week for all of us. Looking forward to our three days off."

"Copy that," Sam answered.

* * *

 _ **Toronto Airport**_ _ **– 2:30 p.m.**_

Team One responded to an abandoned luggage call. There had been a significant uptick in terrorist activities of late and SRU was responding to many calls. Luckily, most of them turned out to be harmless.

Sam was covering Spike as Spike maneuvered Babycakes through the airport to the boarding gates. They had cleared the area of most people, though there were a few stragglers and the rest of the team was in the process of getting them out. Sam scanned the area for threats. If it was an actual bomb, they didn't know yet—the last three had only been normal suitcases forgotten by harried travelers—he needed to watch for anyone that might have a remote detonator.

Spike happily talked to Babycakes, "You've gotten to come with me a lot lately. I'm gonna have to give you some TLC when we get back. It sounds like you could use a good oiling."

Sam chuckled. Oiling? Oh, that had such a different meaning to him and Jules. The night before last, she had insisted on giving him a full body massage to help work out the kinks in his sore muscles from his struggle to apprehend a very feisty woman. He'd been kicked in the shins multiple times, elbowed in the stomach, and kneed in the groin.

But Jules took great care in massaging him all over with lavender oil. She said it had healing properties. He showered twice yesterday morning, but still couldn't get all the lavender scent off of him and the guys had given him funny looks during workout. He outright lied to them and said he ran out of body wash and used the body wash that Natalie left at his place. The ribbing didn't stop all day yesterday.

At least today no one brought it back up. Perhaps the shooting competition was good for something more than coffee, since that's all Ed talked about during workout. In the future, he'd let Jules massage him—but only with unscented oils. He smiled as he recalled their very slippery and erotically passionate time after Jules finished massaging him—or rather when her hands began massaging a certain part of his body.

Sam's attention was caught by a movement and turned to see a door opening. He tensed a moment, but then a lopsided grin formed on his lips. "Scott, what are you doing here? The area has been evacuated."

Scott looked around him as he exited the military lounge and pulled the earbuds from his ears. He was surprised to find the area empty. Sheepishly, he looked at his cousin and held up his phone. "Sorry, was jamming out to music. I didn't hear. I was just going to check on my flight. Apparently, it's gonna be delayed again."

"Afraid so, you need to leave. We have a suspicious package to check out." Sam glanced at Spike as he continued moving. "Gotta go, head out that way." Sam pointed to the right.

Nodding, Scott started in the direction Sam indicated. He would let Sam and his team do their job without interference. He nodded to Jules as he quickly exited the area. She was looking as pretty as ever. Scott was happy for Sam and Jules—even if their relationship had to be secret right now. Someday he knew it wouldn't have to be and they would be as openly happy as he and Laura were.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Goose**_ _ **– 8:00 p.m.**_

Team One gathered around a table and were celebrating a successful and injury free day. The suspicious package turned out to be a real bomb that would've caused massive damage and loss of life if it had gone off. Spike had defused the bomb and Sam had taken down a subject that held a remote detonator. Both done with great skill and no one injured.

Sam's phone rang and he grinned. "Hey, Scott. You get on a flight yet?"

Scott got out of the cab outside the Goose. "Nope. I'm booked on a flight tomorrow morning at nine. I stopped by SRU HQ and Pete said you were all at the Goose. Mind if I crash your party?"

"Sounds great. Come on over. You can stay at my place tonight. I'll even let you have the bed." Sam looked at the team and shared, "Scott's gonna join us."

Everyone grinned and nodded. They'd seen Scott at the airport and knew he was waiting for a flight to Vancouver.

Scott replied, "I'm here. I'm heading in now."

Sam smiled, but the sound of gunfire through his phone and heard outside the Goose had Sam on his feet. "Scott!" he exclaimed. The sound of Scott's pained cry had him racing for the door with Team One hot on his heels.

* * *

 _ **Outside the Goose**_ _ **– 8:00 p.m.**_

Scott felt the burn as a bullet grazed his arm. He lost his grip on his phone and it clattered to the ground as Scott dove for cover behind a car when more shots rang out in his direction. He never heard Sam's yell for him over the phone.

He did however hear Sam bellow, "Scott!" as he raced out the door of the Goose.

Scott yelled back, "Stay covered. Sniper. I'm not sure where exactly, but the shot came from the north."

Ed yanked Sam to a stop while he was still covered as he urgently said, "Sam, stop. Scott's under cover. You can't get to him without exposing yourself."

Greg was on the phone with Troy, Sergeant of Team Four, and relayed Scott's message.

Jules was on the phone with SRU dispatch informing Pete to alert EMS to be standing by.

Sam called out, "Scott, how bad?"

Scott gripped his arm as he leaned his back against the car. "It grazed me. Not bad, but burns like hell."

Bristling that he couldn't do anything, Sam paced under cover. "Scott, is this a directed threat against you?"

"Don't think so. It's more likely you, Doppelganger." Scott wished he hadn't said the second thing. Sam would feel guilty if the sniper hit him while actually trying to get Sam. He quickly added, "Or random. Probably just random."

Sam raked his hand through his hair as he clenched his jaw. Shit! He reviewed the list of people that hated him—it was a long list—too long. It could be anyone.

Jules put a hand on Sam's arm. "Sam, relax."

He glared at her. "You want me to relax while someone is taking potshots at my cousin because they think he's me?"

"Yes, I do. Team Four is on their way. EMS is standing by. We have no idea who the sniper is or why they fired at Scott. Breathe and calm down," Jules instructed firmly. She caught and held his eyes.

Spike and Wordy shared a look when Sam visibly relaxed and calmed at Jules' words. Only she could do that so effectively. Jules had a connection with Sam that none of them had. It was awesome to watch the best friends interact.

Sam blew out a long breath. He leaned up against the wall of the Goose and looked over to where Scott was hiding, wishing he could at least see him.

It felt like an eternity, but in reality only about fifteen minutes had past when Greg reported, "They got him. Team Four apprehended the sniper."

Sam raced for Scott and skidded to his knees in front of him. His face was etched with worry as he gently moved Scott's hand away. "Let me see."

"I'm okay, Sam, really. Just a graze." Scott looked up at his cousin and tried to reassure him.

Sam's eyes glistened. "I could've lost you. Laura, Jerrell, and Anna could've lost you tonight."

Not wanting to transfer his blood onto Sam, but knowing that he needed to touch Sam to reassure him, Scott laid his hand over Sam's hands. "But you didn't. They didn't. I'm here and I'm okay."

EMS arrived and Jim approached thinking the worst … but then he saw Sam sitting on his heels next to Scott. It wasn't Sam injured this time. "Scott?" he said with surprise in his voice.

Scott looked up. "Hey, Jim."

Sam stood up and moved out of Jim's way. "Take good care of him, Jim."

Jim patted Sam's shoulder and as he crouched down, he answered, "You know I will."

As Jim did his assessment, Troy arrived and approached the team. He pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of the subject and asked, "He won't give his name. Does he look familiar to any of you?"

All of Team One gasped at the picture.

Ed looked up at Sam. "How the hell?" He turned to Troy. "Sam took him down today. He's the bomber from our call at the airport."

Greg dialed Commander Holleran and spoke with him. Then hung up and eyed his phone. "The Commander will call me back in a moment and let me know if the subject was released by accident."

Sam turned to find Scott on the gurney. His voice was soft, "He was after me."

"Sam …" Scott started.

Sam only shook his head as he bit his bottom lip.

Jules stepped up and touched Sam's bicep. "Go with Scott now. I'll come pick you two up and take you to your apartment when Scott's done in the ER."

The team watched as Sam got into the rig with Scott and Jim. Ed blew out a breath. "I swear, if someone screwed up and let that man out … I'm gonna have me some words with the idiot."

Wordy shook his head. "I can't believe someone would mess up that badly. I mean he had a detonator in his hands. He planned to blow up the airport and kill tons of people."

Spike looked at the Boss. "Why does crap always happen to Sam?"

Jules softly said, "So much for an injury free day. I'm gonna head off now. Sam shouldn't have to wait alone at the ER. Boss—"

Greg interrupted, "I'll call as soon as I know. I promise."

Spike saw something on the ground and quickly retrieved it. "Jules, wait. Scott's phone." He handed it off to her. "Call me if Sam or Scott need anything."

Jules nodded, then put Scott's phone in her purse and headed to her Jeep. The rest of the guys headed back into the Goose to await Holleran's call.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment – 10:30 p.m.**_

Scott hung up from talking to Laura and reassuring her he was okay. It really was just a graze and not a deep one, either—it didn't even require stitches, just a nice little bandage. He looked over at Sam who sat glumly in his swivel chair. Then Scott looked to the kitchen area where Jules and Spike were putting pizza on plates and opening sodas. He hoped between the three of them they could lighten Sam's mood.

He grinned when Jules handed him a plate and set a soda down on the table for him. "Thanks. Smells good. I haven't had a decent slice of pizza in ages," Scott said as he inhaled the aroma of the pepperoni pizza.

Spike plopped down on the couch next to Scott. He joked, "The Commandough Pizzeria is so good it will knock your boxers off."

Scott and Jules chuckled, but Sam only stared out his window. He couldn't get out of his head that Scott could've been killed when someone thought he was him.

Jules' phone rang and she said, "It's the Boss." She answered and listened.

The three guys watched her closely wanting to know what happened to allow the subject to get released. They wondered what was up when Jules' face showed surprise and disbelief as she asked, "Are you sure?" and a few minutes later said, "Wow, just wow."

Jules hung up and looked between Scott and Sam. "You're not gonna believe this. It's so crazy."

Sam waited.

"Okay, our subject was never released. He's safely in lockup has been the entire time. The sniper was his identical twin brother," Jules said, dropping the first bomb.

Spike's eyes shot wide open. "Twins?"

"Yeah, identical twins. But it gets weirder. Scott, they were both on your flight that got diverted last night," Jules dropped the second bomb.

Scott's eyes narrowed questioningly. "On my flight?"

Jules nodded. "It appears they had planned to blow it up, but never got the chance when the flight attendant wouldn't allow them to get out of their seat to use the bathroom after a little boy used the bathroom and returned to his seat with some playdough. Or what the little boy thought was playdough. He accidentally found the C4 that someone—they don't know who yet—had planted in the trash bin of the bathroom."

Scott shook his head. "So no mechanical issue. Wow! Do they know why they targeted that flight?"

Sam listened with interest now.

"Yeah, they do. It was because you were on it."

"ME?" Scott loudly questioned.

Jules explained. "It seems that you thwarted a plan they had to blow up a ship in Halifax. You changed procedures that prevented them from carrying out their plans a few weeks ago. Then after they were prevented from blowing up the plane, they decided to blow you up at the airport. The bag was left at the gate for the flight you were supposed to be on."

"So they didn't shoot at Scott because of me?" Sam asked, feeling the weight of the guilt slowly falling off his shoulders.

She hated to reveal this part seeing Sam lighten a bit, but he deserved the truth. "Well, sort of. It seems they were both at the airport. The twins saw both of you together and assumed you were identical twins, too. Sam, when you arrested the subject, his twin slipped out. He was angry at you for capturing his brother. He said that he wanted to kill you then he would finish off Scott. He thought Scott was you going into the Goose."

Sam and Scott stared in disbelief at each other.

Spike laughed at the incredulousness of it all. "Man, oh man … trouble with twins."

Scott chuckled. "You don't know the half of it. Did I ever tell you about when I went to renew my license about ten years ago? I swear I've never experienced so many roadblocks or such an angry woman before. She wouldn't believe I wasn't Sam."

Sam laughed. "Hey, it's not my fault that she was angry with me. I didn't have a chance to call her and break our date. It was the day I found out I was going to Australia for Special Forces Recruit Selection Testing. I only had thirty minutes to get all my gear in order before the flight left."

Glancing at Jules, Scott thought, glad you had to break that date—the woman you have now is a million times better than that angry woman.

Spike grinned as he took a bite of pizza. With his mouth full, he asked, "So have you had other trouble with being twins eight years apart?"

Scott and Sam grinned and nodded at each other.

.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I'm not sure how often I will post other little stories because I am working very hard on my fourth book in the Beauty of Life series. I'm hoping to have OUTLIER: Blood, Brotherhood and Beauty finished in early- to mid-July.

Until then … if you haven't had the chance to check out my published version of the Beauty of Life series, you have the chance to catch up by reading the first three books of the series before the fourth is out in July.

The **Beauty of Life series** takes my original fanfiction stories and revamps them—with **tons of new content** and **expanded story lines** while still keeping the same heart and familiar feel of my fanfiction stories.

The first three books in my **Beauty of Life series** are **available** as **ebooks** or **paperbacks** on **Amazon.**

 **The ebook versions are only $2.99 (USD) – less than the price of Dan's favorite iced capp.**

 _If you don't have a Kindle—no problem—just download Amazon's free reader app—it works on phones, tablets, and computers_.

If you have Kindle Unlimited you can read them for FREE, too. And I think Amazon offers a free 30-day trial of Kindle Unlimited (where available) which is even better for you if you want to read all three in one month :)

 **Beauty of Life series**

 **\- FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion** (Beauty of Life, Book One)

 **\- SOLACE: Behind the Shield** (Beauty of Life, Book Two)

 **\- BELONGING: Hope, Truth and Malice** (Beauty of Life, Book Three)

 _\- Work in Progress:_ **OUTLIER: Blood, Brotherhood and Beauty** (Beauty of Life, Book Four)

 _\- Work in Progress:_ **PURGATORY: Bonds Forged in Hellfire** (Beauty of Life, Book Five)

You can visit **Amazon** and search for **LAURA ACTON** in Kindle Books to **read the first few chapters** of **each book** with the look inside feature.

Come meet **Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra **'Lexa'** McKenna, **Jon** Hardy, **Nick** Pastore, **Loki** Baldovino, **Bram** De Haven, **Ray** Palomo, **Tia** Walsh, **Brody** Mikhail Hunter and the rest of **your favorite characters** (General Broderick, Yvonne, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, Winds, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed, tested, and strengthened in the face of adversity as they seek to find the beauty of life.

If you like all the details, twists, turns, and connections of my fanfiction – then you'll love the books — they're filled with them.

If you're a JAM fan become a LAN fan – come fall in love with Dan and Lexa. Their relationship has all the passion of JAM with a new exciting and hot way they first meet. Their relationship has a surprising beginning that turns into a slow burning build of their soulmate connection—it's quite a ride.

If you love the Team, the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Patch, Winds, Mason, and the rest of the cast of characters, you should enjoy the new Beauty of Life series—they get more time than before.


	2. Philanderer

**Philanderer**

* * *

 _ **Fire Stick Grill – 8:00 p.m.**_

Belinda Murray sat at a table with her sister Carrie and her husband Gil. She didn't often get to visit Carrie in Toronto, so today had been nice when Gil had suggested they make an impromptu trip to visit her sister who needed their support after a terrible divorce. Belinda was listening to her sister bemoan all the faults of her ex-husband. According to Carrie, her ex was a liar, a cheat, a womanizer, an adulterer, and a philanderer.

She kept herself in check and didn't correct her sister or point out that the last three meant the exact same thing. Herman had cheated on Carrie with more woman than Belinda could count. She felt bad for her sister, but her sister never listened to her when she tried to tell her this _before_ Carrie married the jerk. But she was her sister and she would be supportive—no woman deserved to be cheated on.

Jules and Sam entered the restaurant with smiles on their faces. Today had been a good day. They executed the warrant on the drug dealer and for once all had gone as planned. They'd made a real difference today—they'd gotten a major player in the drug trade off the streets and behind bars and no one had gotten hurt.

Sam waved to Jarmal and grinned. "My special table available today?" Sam asked.

Jarmal's face broke out in broad grin and his voice boomed happily, "My, my, a sight for sore eyes. Been a while since I've seen you in here."

Sam laughed as he thought, _Yeah, a while … it was only yesterday_.

"Yes, the secret love nest table is available. Right this way, Casanova. Who's the lovely lady you have with you today?" Jarmal teased Sam and Jules. He was so glad that they could now openly date. He'd been right, Jules was the one that hooked Sam.

Sam put his arm around Jules, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and played along. "This is Jules, my latest conquest. Pretty little thing, isn't she?"

Jules smiled and played along, too. She gave Sam doe eyes, batted her lashes, and sighed. "Oh, you say the sweetest things. You need to leave the woman that has you shackled and run away with me."

Belinda was staring as she watched what was occurring before her very eyes. It made her sick. Anger welled up in her. She watched them go to a table near the back of the restaurant and set off from the rest of the tables. Belinda stood and before she knew it she was marching towards the table.

Jules went on her tippy toes and planted a solid kiss on Sam's lips just before she sat down. "So, I'm your latest conquest?"

Sam chuckled and nodded. "And I'm shackled to you … sounds like that might be fun. Perhaps we could try that tonight … I have my spare cuffs at home."

Jules laughed. "Oooo Braddock … just you wait. Your gonna regret you even suggested that."

Sam chuckled as he began to turn his head towards the woman approaching the table, thinking it was the waitress. He was unprepared for the **_SLAP_** that sent his head whipping to one side.

Belinda put all her force into her open-handed slap. As his head whipped to the side she was glad to see the bright red hand-print on his cheek. With as much venom as she could produce, Belinda yelled, "PHILANDERER! How dare you!"

Jules was on her feet and stepped between Sam and the woman as she glared at her.

Sam looked up astonished as his hand went to his stinging cheek. "What the hell?"

Taking a step forward, Jules caused the woman to take a step back from Sam.

Belinda stepped back, but she paraphrased her sister's earlier words, as she shouted, "You cheat! You womanizer! You adulterer! You philanderer!"

The entire restaurant was now staring at the three of them. Jarmal had his phone out ready to call 911 if Jules and Sam needed help. What the hell was this woman talking about? Sam wasn't any of those things. Although a small grin came to his face watching Jules in action. Boy, oh boy, was Jules pissed. She was scary when she was pissed.

Jules calmly stated in a hard voice, "You better explain yourself and quickly before I arrest you for assault."

Belinda stared at the little woman between her and him. "You're a police officer?"

"Yes, now explain yourself," Jules repeated.

Pointing at Sam, Belinda stated, "How could you be with him? He's the worst kind of man. He's cheating on the kindest woman I know." She pinned her glare on Sam. "How dare you cheat on Laura! My God, this is just going to kill her."

Sam burst out laughing.

Belinda blinked and looked at him again. "You think this is funny? Oh, how could Laura be so wrong about you? Laura deserves so much better than you," Belinda bemoaned.

Standing up, Sam smiled at her as he rubbed his abused check. "I'm not sure who you are, but Laura has some gusty friends." He put his hand out and said, "Hi, I'm _Sam_. _Sam_ Braddock, I'm _Scott_ Braddock's cousin."

Belinda's mouth dropped open. Now that she really looked she could tell it wasn't Scott. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

Jules backed away and gave Sam a wry smile as she shook her head and muttered, "Trouble with twins."

.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay this one was really short, but wouldn't leave me alone. Almost wrote the bedroom scene later that night with Sam handcuffed to the bed, but I'll leave that to your imaginations. 😉

Update - by popular demand the bedroom scene was written. Check out chapter 4 in **Inconvenient Passions - Cuffed**


End file.
